nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shioko Kirigaya
(Aunt; Surrogate Mother) Minetaka Kirigaya (Uncle-in-law; Surrogate Father) Suguha Kirigaya (Cousin; Adoptive Sister) Hanako Hasegawa (Adoptive Younger Sister) Kirei Yūki (Boyfriend/In-game Husband) (In-game Adoptive Daughter) | rank = Rank #1 (SAO) Rank #3 (ALO) | classification = Solo Player Beater Clearer Sweeper | reg = AMA-001 | weapon = Anneal Blade (SAO) Senbakiri (SAO and ALO) Elucidator (SAO) Dark Repulser (SAO) Divination (ALO) Holy Sword Excalibur (ALO) Demonic Sword Excalibur Morgan (ALO) | training = Kirigaya Family Dojo | vr = Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Gun Gale Online }} Shioko Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷塩児, Kirigaya Shioko), known as Shiota in Sword Art Online, ALfheim Online and Gun Gale Online, is the protagonist in Sword Art Online: Annulment written by Yasuda Izumi. Background Born on a balmy October day, Shioko Kirigaya was a small bundle of joy. One year after his birth, she was adopted by her aunt and uncle-in-law because of the tragic death of her parents in an accident. Originally, her grandfather forced her to train in their family dojo. She learned kendo for several years up until she turned 12. She then dropped kendo and got hooked on computer games due to her aunt's job. This earned a loud scolding from her grandfather to which, her sister (really, her cousin) defended Shioko. Suguha then promised to train enough for both herself and Shioko. One day, Shioko made a discovery. She found that she was, in fact, not Suguha's biological sister but her cousin. Because of this, Shioko began to unconsciously distance herself from Suguha. Until the SAO game plucked her and kept her for itself for two years. Personality Shioko is a proud girl. In this sense, she could be considered a "tomboy", although her appearance is quite feminine. She is very protective of her family and the people that are important to her. Although she herself didn't know it, she had fallen in love with Kirei Yūki, ever since he made a move in Prelude to Star-crossed Joy. She fell hard for him on the twenty-second floor. Realizing her feelings, she becomes extremely possessive of Kirei. Appearance In SAO, Shioko wore clothing that sometimes only scantily covered her abdomen. She was strangely not bothered by this but she does sometimes complain about how cold it is. Her clothing is always black to match her eye and hair color. After losing a duel with Heathcliff, she was forced to enter into the Knights of the Blood Oath. Her KoB uniform was a lot safer since it finally covered everything. After taking a temporary leave from the guild to celebrate her marriage with Kirei, she stated that the KoB uniform is more sound than her original wear and got an onyx black uniform specifically made for her. In ALO, Shioko chose the Cait Sith race. However, she got a rare avatar. Instead of cat-like characteristics, Shioko received the appearance of a fox. She utterly hates it when someone plays with her tail. The only people who can play with her tail and not be decapitated are Kirei, Nijika, Hanako and Keiku. Story Sword Art Online: Annulment Chaos Labyrinth Prologue Acumen of Silent Bitterness Ode to Infinite Madness Prelude to Star-crossed Joy Calypso of Two Swords Crime Under the Cover of Night Meeting of Powerful Strategists Dance of the Crane Foliage of Despairing Mist Shining Crepuscular Rays Introductions and Rivalries Into the Inferno Tree of Horror = Land of Dark Water Looming Corinthian Columns Quest of Unimaginable Grandeur Spirit of Rebellion In Memoriam of Respect Aria of Distilled Excitement Forest-induced Deja Vu Darkness of the Elven Race Longing for Home Project Dreamscape Fairy Dance Dark Yggdrasil Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Grand Order Online: Singularities of Despair Stats Sword Art Online Known Equipment Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skils One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' *'Phantom Rave' *'Shadow Explosion' Dual Blades *'Final Revolution' *'Gale Cutter' *'Depth Impact' *'Locus Hexedra' *'Specula Cross' *'Dead End' *'Radial Shine' *'Crimson Splash' *'Rage Inferno' *'Nightmare Rain' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' *'Nebular Empress' Katana *'Tsumujigurama' *'Ukifune' *'Tsujikaze' *'Oborodzukiyo' *'Gengetsu' *'Zangetsu' *'Rasetsu' *'Rashōmon' *'Shinonomenoun' *'Tenen' Outside System Skill *'Skill Connect' ALfheim Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword *'Nova Ascension' Dual Blades ALfheim Online does have a Dual Blades skill since Kayaba laid the groundwork for ALO, meaning that it just had to be built up from where Kayaba left off. However, this time, two people have the skill: Shioko and Rain (although technically, Rain wouldn't be considered as having the "Dual Blades" skill as she is a multi-wielder). *'Cygnus Onslaught' *'Secretcalibur' - A unique twelve-hit sword skill Shioko learned upon obtaining both the Holy Sword Excalibur and the Demonic Sword Excalibur Morgan Katana *'Sange' *'Kyūki' Original Sword Skills All of Shioko's OSSs are for the katana and were compiled during the Dark Yggdrasil Arc. Shioko made a resolution back in SAO that she will create OSSs for all of her Conjoined Cranes techniques. *'Ehiroi' *'Tsurifune' *'Myōmyō' *'Imoseyama' *'Yatsuhashi' *'Mukashiotoko' *'Sazanami' *'Karyōbin' *'Fuyō' *'Kumagae' *'Kazaguruma' *'Murakumo' *'Kuretake' *'Yume no Kayohiji' *'Kumanri' *'Nunosarashi' *'Yotsunosode' *'Tsukubane' *'Seigaiha' *'Omodaka' *'Hiyoku' *'Hyōtanmachi' *'Sekirei' *'Mitsudomoe' *'Hināsobi' *'Kanae' *'Yadorigi' *'Hanatachibana' *'Hōrai' *'Hanamiguruma' *'Naruko' *'Hanabishi' *'Hyakkaku' *'Saotome' *'Mitsugaichi' *'Asagao' *'Yokogumo' *'Sōji' *'Sugomori' *'Aioi' *'Fūran' *'Yoshiwarasuzume' *'Haru no Akebono' *'Rindōguruma' *'Ari no Tō' *'Yakanbei' *'Kakitsubata' *'Uri no Tsuru' *'Inazuma' Outside System Skills *'Spell Blast' *'Hypersense' References